Victor or Charlie
by Charmed Dark Alias
Summary: What is victor hadn't been at the hotel when Sophie went back to Verona. ONE SHOT. Characters belong to writers of film


**What is victor hadn't been at the hotel when Sophie went back to Verona.**

Charlie could hear his grandmothers voice echo in his head as he speed toward Verona, " don't wait fifty years like I did... Go go go"

He could feel his heart pounding inside his chest just wanting to leap out and race to where it belongs, with Sophie. He had known ever since I listened to her and how she truly believed that we would find Lorenzo. As I got to know her more I just fell more and more in love with her.

That day at the graveyard I was torn I didn't want my grandmother to hurt like that over Lorenzo anymore, but I also didn't want my time with Sophie to end so I lashed out t her, regretting it the instant I did it.

I lied when she was saying good bye to me at Lorenzo's, I wasn't sorry I kissed her, and know I needed more than anything for her to hear the truth about how I felt about her.

I parked in the middle of the road and stared up at the balcony that was attached to her hotel room, she was just standing there, looking as beautiful as ever.

I run up the hotel stairs three at a time, before arriving outside her door. Then I remembered what she had told me and what I had seemed to have been reminding her of almost everyday while we were looking for Lorenzo, she has a fiancé Victor. I went to turn around and leave, she didn't need me messing up her life just because I was madly in love with her.

When I was at the first step the door behind me opened, and there she stood halfway through the door.

"Charlie what are you doing here?"

I couldn't think should I tell her why I really came or should I just make up some lame excuse and leave. Stuff it she needs to know, she deserves to know, I need to know how she truly feels.

"Sophie there is something I need to tell you and you will either hate me for it or be pleased about, but I simply have to tell you."

"Charlie is everything ok?"

" why don't we go inside." Once we were both inside I turned and closed the door softly behind us. When I turned back around Sophie was looking at me with a mixture of confusion and worry.

"Sophie I am not sorry, for the kiss that night in sienna. I know you are engaged but you have to know that I am... " I sighed and looked at the ground with all the what if's filling my brain the biggest of which was what if she didn't feel the same. Stop you idiot just say it. " Sophie I am completely and utterly in love with you"

She just stood there stunned, she looked shocked and a bit mortified. What have I done, I shouldn't have come I should just go back to Lorenzo's now and move on.

" I'm sorry your engaged I should just leave." I turned toward the door and went to open it and then she finally spoke, that soft, sweet tone of hers but it was missing that hint of confidence that she usually has.

"Charlie, don't leave we need to talk about this. You are right I am engaged, but that doesn't mean I don't know what you are talking about. To be honest I am glad you told me."

Now it was my turn to be confused, I didn't know what to say, I wasn't even sure what she was trying to say. I didn't want to hurt her, I never wanted to hurt her.

Sophie looked as though she was desperately trying to find the words, trying to explain how she felt about him about, about Victor but she didn't really know herself. What she did know was that she felt something for Charlie something that she hadn't felt in a really long time. But Victor was her fiancé, and she did love him in a way, she just wasn't it was really the kind of love she should feel for the man she is about to marry.

"Charlie, please understand I do feel something, something that is very strong for you. But ... I need to figure out what I really want and what I need, before I can tell you what it is I feel for either of you."

"Sophie please understand that I have never wanted to destroy your relationship with Victor I simply needed you to know how I felt. I will go now, I will remain at Lorenzo's with Claire for a while longer before returning to London, where Claire will know how to reach me if you ever want to contact me."

With that I left feeling as though my heart was remaining though, I didn't look back t her again, I couldn't because I knew it would either be hurt or happiness on her face and I couldn't face to see either.

I left her in the hotel and headed back toward Lorenzo's, but not before passing a man on the stair well who I guessed was Victor from the amount of wine and food he had with him. He don't deserve her he would rather go to a wine auction then spend time with her, but I might be exaggerating a little maybe they spend lots of time together in New York and needed a break from each other.

At Lorenzo's, Claire was waiting for me with Lorenzo at the top of his driveway. She asked me what had happened, what did Sophie say and the only thing I knew enough to respond to her question was that Sophie needed time and that other than that I didn't really know.

After that I spent time getting to know Lorenzo and his family. Claire often said that I looked like I was off with the fairies, whenever I wasn't talking to someone.

It had been 3 weeks since I went to Sophies hotel, 3 weeks and I could guess what she had decided. She had chosen Victor, I can say one thing about him he is one lucky man.

I had to return to London, get back to work and get back into my old routine if I was ever going to move on. She had chosen and I has to except that. So that is what I did, I said good bye to Claire and made Lorenzo promise to look after her, before heading to the airport.

It was there that I saw her beautiful face again, she came through the double sliding doors in a rush. She was looking frantically around for something or someone. I wiped my head around as well looking to see I could see Victor any where, it must have been him she was looking for. But I went over to her anyway, I mean this will probably be my last chance to talk to her ever.

Her back was turned to me when I reached her, her beautiful golden hair falling so gracefully over her shoulders.

" Hey Sophie, what are you doing here?"

"Charlie, oh my ... This is absolutely awesome..." there she goes, I still can't believe she uses that term so much but I am used to it now, if might even be something I will miss about her.

"Charlie I'm so sorry..."

"Sophie honestly it is fine he is your fiancé"

"Charlie, that isn't what I was going to say..."

"You are right we should just forget what I said to in Verona. "

"Charlie will you please let me finish a damn sentence!" I was gobsmacked, I never thought Sophie would yell like that in the middle of an airport. But she was right again I should really just shut my mouth, I just wasn't sure I wanted to hear her say that she was with Victor, it just seemed so final.

"Fine I'll me quiet"

"Good... Charlie I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to get back to you, to give you an answer that you deserve." I went to talk but she put her index finger up at me to keep me quiet.

"Charlie, this should matter to you, it is to late it is clearly to late, you are here on your way back to London, it really doesn't matter any more, because honestly...I love you."

I couldn't help myself, I grabbed the back of her neck and the small if her back, pulling her right into me. Pulling her face even closer, I kissed her passionately.

I couldn't believe it I was so certain that she would pick Victor, but here we are in the middle of the airport, sharing a kiss that was so passionate and so filled with love.


End file.
